Brown Eyed Girl
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Niles is surrounded by the girls he loves, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


**A/N: This is my 150****th**** story on , and I wanted to make it a Frasier story because that's really what has kept me inspired steadily throughout the years I've been on here. This story is new for me- it's a family story- so I hope you like it. Kristin, Andrea, Leigh Ann, Jessie- thanks for all of your support.**

Niles was holding his one year old daughter Leah as they entered the butterfly conservatory. The very idea made him cringe; the thought of hundreds of insects flying freely around him, his wife, and particularly his daughter made him a bit queasy, but this was Daphne's idea. She was thrilled and said that Leah would love it, and said that she had always dreamed of taking her daughter to such an event. And of course, any dream of Daphne's was worth making come true, no matter what personal expense it cost him. This was a huge sacrifice, and he would have to put on the performance of his life not to let his two ladies see how uncomfortable he was, but he would do it, because he loved them. And that was worth all the butterflies in the world. Maybe. Yes, definitely.

Daphne set Leah down, whom, still a bit wobbly, started to walk around a bit and headed towards the flowers. She seemed drawn to the color red, so when she saw the roses, she headed towards them.

"Honey, look, I knew she'd find them. Get the camera out!" Daphne exclaimed as she followed her daughter closely.

As Niles swatted away a butterfly that had landed on his shoulder, he couldn't help but notice the resemblance between mother and daughter. Leah had inherited her mother's dark hair, even though it was barely enough to pull in a ponytail and very fine (she'd gotten that from him!) and most notably, she'd inherited Daphne's beautiful brown eyes. Niles couldn't believe his luck; it was Daphne's lovely eyes that he'd noticed first, that made him fall in love with her, that told him what a gentle, kind, trustworthy soul she was. They were what shone when she laughed, sparkled when she found something funny or odd or what let him know when she disapproved, or what told a thousand stories when she felt a psychic flash coming on. Above all, they let him know how much she loved him every night as he held her in his arms. Sometimes no words were needed; all she had to do was look at him and he knew he was the luckiest man in the world.

And to see that his daughter had Daphne's eyes, that thrilled him beyond words. Leah was a beautiful child (was there any doubt that any child of Daphne's would be?) and to know that she shared some things so special with her mother, well, he had to smile every time he saw his daughter. Just as he knew by a look that Daphne loved him, he could also see it in his daughter's eyes. Leah was just now learning to speak; da-da was definitely her first word. But there was no denying the way she lit up when he came home from a hard day at work, or when he read to her, or when he sang her a bedtime story. Even Daphne had to admit that Leah was most definitely a daddy's girl, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Suddenly a butterfly landed on Leah's hand; it startled her and she began to cry. Niles put the camera down on the stroller and picked up his daughter.

"I told you this was a bad idea," he whispered as he soothed Leah.

"Oh Niles, she'll be alright. It's just a butterfly. It's nothing to be scared of, darling. Just give her a minute."

"I don't want to give her a minute. I really think we should leave. This could traumatize her. Please Daphne-for me?"

He knew he was being overprotective, but he couldn't help it. That was his world in his hands, and he would do anything to protect her. Daphne smiled knowingly; she would do anything to keep her husband happy, even if it meant giving in to a silly fear.

As Niles walked away, he looked at Leah and took his handkerchief and wiped away the tears from her brown eyes, and saw a look that melted his heart. It was a look of love, of gratitude, and of peace. She was definitely Daddy's little girl, and he was going to keep it that way, even if it was just for a little while.

The end


End file.
